Catastrophies caused by adverse weather conditions occur with relative frequency and have often deadly consequences for people who must face them unprepared. Protective all-weather clothing and victuals in quantities sufficient to secure the survival of people cut off from rest of the world for several days are usually very voluminous and characterized by a weight such that only experienced travelers would take them along and only then if they know that they must reckon with adverse weather conditions.